Street Rat
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Jounouchi's story from when he was a boy, then member of the gang and then Honda's friend! Manga plot Please Review!


A heart beating uncontrollably…his feet running almost at the same rhythm as that racing heart…His tears are falling freely like a waterfall…his heart is aching…A ten year old boy is running after a car. A small car that contains what he thinks most precious!

"Katsuya!" a girl's voice screamed

"Shizuka!" he called her back

"Katsuya!"

Her small face stuck on the window. Her beautiful, weak eyes were full with tears. He was running after the car. Desperate…broken…afraid…afraid to lose her…

"Shizuka! Don't leave me!"

The car went slightly faster. There was nothing he could do. But he didn't give up. His feet gained wings as they were running on the dusted road. He was out of breath, sweat was running on his back under the fabric of his T-shirt, his blond hair sticking on his forehead from sweat, and he was still running in the poor neighborhood. However his struggle was pointless. The heartless machine just went a bit faster. It was impossible to run after it now. The car increased speed and got lost around the next corner.

"Katsuya!" was the last weak cry it was heard.

Out of breath, with shaking legs the small boy stopped panting heavily. Face flushed…eyes watery…tears running on his cheeks…

"Little sister…" he mumbled.

He was left alone in the middle of the street…for the first time he was feeling so alone in his entire life…alone in this world…

* * *

The next day he was walking in the hallways of his school. His head was lowered so everyone wouldn't see his face. Everywhere around him people were talking…whispering to each other something. He knew exactly what it was! They were talking about his parents' divorce. His mother divorced his father and took his sister along with her without a second word. He was left alone now with his drunken father. The most of the time he was dead-drunk in the house not giving a damn if his son was alive or not. Without his sister…he couldn't bear living with that man! He was feeling ashamed for even breathing the same air with him not call him father too! He just wanted to get lost. Never see another face again! Around him he could hear whispers…giggles…laughter. Tears were coming to his eyes but he was holding them bravely! No! He wouldn't show them what they wanted to see! They wouldn't break him!

The sky was gray by the time school ended. A thunder was heard from somewhere away. It was like his heart! Ready for a heavy rain to come. And there…all children surrounded him! He was feeling trapped!

"Hay look at the Street Rat!" one of them pointed him

"Your mommy wasn't able to bear you?"

"Street Rat! Street Rat! Street Rat!" they were now all pointing at him and yelling in a singing way.

His eyes started to water. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his tears for long. As the voices around him continued…and fingers were pointing merciless on him, he bent his head down and started to run away, leaving just a trail of tears behind him.

Running…For one more time he was running but this time in the rain. Rain that was falling on his body shocking him till the bone but he didn't stop! Their words were like knives in his soul…His tears were falling freely but the rain was covering them. His honey eyes were watery…his feet running…his heart racing. Street rat? Was it real? Was he a street rat? Once he was out of breath he stopped in a small allay. There he was feeling safe! Cement walls around him seemed like fortress! There he supported himself against the wall and cried! Yes! Cried his soul out! He slipped on the wall slowly till he sat down on the wet street. He didn't care! He just cried with his face in his knees. He was remembering his little sister!

"Shizuka" he was muttering between his sobs, "Little sissy…Shizuka…"

She was away! He knew it! He had lost her forever! And he cried…there in the wet allay…like someone like him…like a Street Rat!…

* * *

Next day. He was walking with determined steps. He ignored everything! Everyone! No one existed for him now! His honey eyes were narrowed and completely dry. His heart was beating steadily like rock. He walked in the yard till he found the back from the school. There was sitting Hirutani with his gang! Everyone in school was afraid of them! He walked to them. Hirutani saw him.

"Hm? What do you want Street Rat?" he mumbled irritated.

He clenched his fists hearing that!

"I want to join your gang! I want to earn some respect!" he replied!

The gang laughed.

"You think you are worth it little scum? You must be strong and we don't need rats!"

Then without second thought the boy grabbed by the collar one of the gang kneeled him in the stomach and then punched him once before letting him fall to the ground.

"Well? Am I good enough?"

The others prepared to hit him but Hirutani stopped them.

"It's okay…our little rat has guts! Let him join!"

Chuckling he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck

"Welcome here boy!"

A satisfied smirk appeared to the boy's lips.

* * *

He had found respect! Years passed and he had fame as one of the top fighters and the toughest guys at school. However he was always in trouble. He was in junior high school and he was already caught by police a couple of times. He was always messed in fights and stuff. Always in the streets but he was feeling like lord!

"Who's street rat now?" he was smirking to his opponents while they were on the ground.

He was the top fighter of Hirutani's gang and he was proud of it. Yes he never hit someone younger or weaker than him but he was always getting involved in gang fights in the streets. At school everyone was afraid to become friends with him! He was just another bully for them! One tall brunette was watching him. He had a different opinion about him deep inside. He had seen that he never hit someone younger or shorter than him. He could see some kindness inside him. In the break he saw him leaning against the wall with the hands in his pockets. He walked closer to him.

"Hay" he said.

The young man barely raised his eyes.

"What do you want?" he said harshly not bothering look at him again.

"I was thinking if you would care to hang out with me after school…You know…my name is…"

"I don't care!" the young man interrupted him.

The brunette frowned.

"You must think and something else besides those guys…"

The blond boy raised his head and glared at him irritated.

"Listen up man! I have absolutely no interest in hearing ya boring lectures! Keep 'em for someone dat cares!…Now back off and leave me alone!"

The brunette frowned.

"You're pathetic you know that? You're miserable and you enjoy making others miserable! Maybe if you looked at yourself in the mirror and then go out and make some friends for a change then you would at least have some fun! We're not that different you know!"

The blond one narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't ya go to some nerds ta lecture 'em? Back off!"

He walked passed him and left him behind…never bothering to look at him again.

* * *

For one more time it was raining. Hirutani and his gang had won another fight.

"There ya go blondy! One more time!" all of them were cheering.

The blond one punched his opponent hard in the stomach and his opponent fell on the ground.

The gang started to laugh.

"Yeah! Good job! Well done!"

The blond boy just scoffed.

"It was nothing."

A small sniff caught their attention and then a small kid started to run towards the fallen boy.

"Brother!" he cried, "Brother you alright?"

Hirutani scoffed.

"Oh the little baby lost his brother!"

Laughter started.

"You'll be the next!" Hirutani grabbed the kid by the collar.

"Please! Please let me go!" the kid was crying.

The blond young man tensed. It was just a kid! Ten times smaller than him! What was Hirutani thinking? This kid wasn't able to protect himself! This was unforgivable!

"No!"

Hirutani was ready to punch the kid when someone stopped his hand.

"Dat's enough Hirutani! Chill out!" the blond boy said.

His honey eyes were angry and cold. Hirutani scoffed.

"Come on now man! Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for him?"

"It's just a kid. Leave 'im alone!"

"You're getting my nerves..."

His voice was cut when a strong fist hit his stomach. The small kid and his brother grabbed the chance and ran away.

"You…hit me!" Hirutani mumbled enraged.

"Ya know what…Imma out of here!" the blond said and started to walk away.

Hirutani growled and wiped his mouth.

"Get him!"

The gang surrounded the young man so he wouldn't run away.

"I accepted you in my gang Street Rat and you were a great fighter but honestly I can't let you get away with this!"

The young blond was looking around him prepared for everything. Prepared to fight till his last breath. Then.

"Hay there!"

They all turned his heads to see…the young, brunette at the entrance of the alley. All the next happened really quickly. Hirutani and his gang attacked and the two young mans fought back in a hurricane of punches, kicks and curses…

* * *

Hours later they were alone in the allay full with bruises and with their clothes torn. They looked at each other.

"You okay man?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. Thank you"

He looked away. For the very first time in his life after so many years…he truly felt that someone cared about him. However…he didn't know how to react at this. To his luck the brunette was in the same condition. His brown eyes were looking at him. No more words needed right now. Just a few ones.

"My name is Hiroto Honda." the brunette said.

He looked at him with his honey eyes before replying in a clear voice.

"Jounouchi Katsuya"

* * *

**This is Jounouchi's story for how he lost Shizuka and I imagined the reason he became part of a gang doing all those stuff and being one of the school's "bad guys"**

**I thought it would make sence if kids were making fun of him so he wanted to gain some respect!**

**Manga plot was my inspiration! I also thought that Honda proved him that he is a real friend and helped him! Anyway I hope you liked it! Inspired by Disney song "Street Rat" from Aladdin!**

_Riffraff, street rat _

_I don't buy that_

_ If only they'd look closer _

_Would they see a poor boy? No, siree _

_They'd find out _

_There's so much more to me..._

**Please Review!;)**_  
_


End file.
